The present embodiments relate to a positron emission tomography (PET) coincidence processor. Blocks of detectors detect gamma rays emitted indirectly by a positron-emitting tracer. Using a ring of detectors, pairs of gamma rays generated by a same positron may be detected. The pairs of gamma rays travel about 180 degrees apart. To distinguish specific pairs, the coincidence of detected gamma rays is determined. The timing of receipt is used to pair the detected gamma rays. Using PET data from the detectors, the PET coincidence processor determines the detected events along lines of response.
There are different PET systems, each using different numbers of detectors. Example options include multi-modality systems. A combined computed tomography (CT) and PET system may use one number of PET detectors. A combined magnetic resonance (MR) and PET system may use a different number of detectors. Similarly, one PET system may use a different number of detectors than another PET system. Each type of PET system is programmed to operate with a coincidence algorithm specific to the number of detectors. The coincidence processor is designed specifically for the PET system. Given the specific design by type of system, accessibility and versatility of the coincidence processor is limited.